doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Doctor Who Adventures/Tetra
Review: The Beginning of the Shuriken: A highly character based story which is something that has been missing from DWA in a while. Great to see the special showing the origins of Tetra. I thought that the impressive character of Ava was interesting although her fate seemed a bit obvious because of other Castela based stories. Showing how Tetra went through fugitive to fugitive in a cave this story was glorious as it showcased Tetra as a fully rounded character. The story was a slow paced one which played out for the Tetra and Ava interactions although I would have liked to have seen a larger story to show off the others in the cave. Also to expand upon Arcelon although I am sure we will see the Knight return in a future story. Favourite Character: Tetra Was there really any other character who it could have been with the episode being named after her? A great portrayal of her emotional upbringing and her change from emotional child to a far colder character in the present day although the characters are still clearly the same as shown by her attachments to individuals. Favourite Scene: Tetra and Ava Meeting The meeting between the eventual Leader of the Thieves and the original Leader of the Thieves was glorious as it presented Tetra's backstory and showed her in her most vulnerable of states. The Montage scene was a near second favourite with the Steven Universe influence being a very cool reference. Favourite Line: "Don't be sad because it's over. Be happy because it happened to begin with" Ava's line was a truly brilliant one, I think I have heard it before but it being used in such a brilliant context was great. The consequences with Tetra rejoining the TARDIS team made it all the better. Conclusion: Another brilliant episode which caps off a fantastic season of DWA. The episode was well paced and managed to show Tetra's background in a brilliant way. Perhaps expanding the stories to 4000 words to give other plots some more time to develop as there seems to be several characters which are largely forgotten about. It is awesome to see the return of character stories and to see Tetra returning to the TARDIS, will we be getting a story named Shalek next? Stormageddon, Tetra, what next? Season review: Season 6 of DWA has shown the best elements of DWA with the interweving plots. It felt like a middle season in terms of plot with it all seeming to be building up to something far bigger. Another noticeable aspect on the series was that it felt like it was looking back far more than previous stories. With the return of Alfie and Alice in the first episode to the return of Rani, the Master and Kate Stewart in the finale the season felt like a throwback series, this seems to indicate a developing plot that will build up to this Doctor having an epic ending. From the first episode of Area 52 this series showed that it was about redemption and forgiveness with Alfie giving the Doctor redemption in the first episode to the finale in which Alice's character being given a brilliant send off in her coming back for Austin. The Doctor has finally gotten over the loss of Alfie and it was great to see him finally having a bit off fun. The four part finale was epic with the interweving stories being very entertaining. In the wild twists and turns there was a whole load of action, much more than the largely character centric seasons of 4 and 5. This resulted in faster stories with more being jam packed and some great one liners which will be remembered for a long time. It was the season of setting up with it not being a particularly special one, it was not the first Doctor series, it did not introduce a new companion and kept the cast from the previous season. But MC managed to make the series a truly special one with the characters being better than ever, Tetra is the best character of the season and possibly of all of DWA. I feel like the death of Raskal was very well handled and I hope that Tetra still remembers his character and does not forget of how she felt about him. Now that I have done a season review I will go for some hopes for season 7: *More character centric stories. These felt missing in Season 6 and some of the best stories, Leader of the Thieves, Termada two parter, were character based stories, little action just brilliant characters. *A new main villain. There were some brilliant characters in S6 such as the aliens in Area 52 and the Zindagor proving to be very good. But a new alien villain who is recurring would be great to see, the finale felt far too familiar with its villains. *The continuing characterisation. Season 6 continued Season 5 in developing the main characters with some brilliant arguments, banter and emotional scenes which showed their deep bond that they share between the main three characters. *Returning villains. Let's counter act point 2, not really, there can be both new and old characters as the Zindagor, Rani and the Master shown although only the Master really shone as a villain. I hope for the return of Darugis and the Joker for reasons that will be mentioned later. *Recurring character. It would be great to see a recurring character throughout the series that could act as a third companion or just be a part of their adventures in some capacity. This leads me onto my next point. *Handles. Has been used a conveniant plot device for series 2 yet does not seem to get mentioned unless needed to quickly fix a story. I feel like Handles should be gotten rid off as the little robot head does not seem to add much to DWA. *My final point, a glory run. I may or may not be wrong about this but I think this may be this Doctor's final season. With Shalek appearing in five different seasons and Tetra in three and this Doctor in over five seasons I feel like it is time for a change. I hope that we see some old favourites from this Doctor's era like Darugis, the Joker, the Killer. The Doctor's final episode should be the biggest that DWA has ever had as so many arcs are still going on. A few small scale stories for character stories and a few big stories featuring Darugis, the Master, the Joker, Cytrons and several other villains will be awesome to see. If Season 7 is this Doctor's final season like I predict it will be then I sure hope that it will be a brilliant one, although you did say you have a plan for Season 8 so I am unsure if my theory will definitely be true. Let's toast to a fantastic special in Tetra which has capped off a wonderful, different, unique and brilliant series. Let's hope that Season 7 can up this series with longer stories, more characters, improved villains and several other of the points that I have made above. A truly remarkable series that MC13 has written which shows that his ideas are still as out of this world and unique as they have always been, but with far improved character writing and pacing it makes the stories a joy to read, here is to a fantastic season 6 and looking forward to season 7. Turtle365 (talk) 22:57, February 18, 2016 (UTC)